


Chasing Cafés

by kories



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Samirah al-Abbas, Gay Male Character, Gay hearthstone, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Pansexual Alex Fierro, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Magnus Chase, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, gay blitzen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kories/pseuds/kories
Summary: Alex Fierro may just be having the worst first day of work anyone could have.She didn’t expect for her day to change the way it did, especially not thanks to Magnus Chase.





	Chasing Cafés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venusbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbot/gifts), [gayberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayberry/gifts).



> this is my first time writing a fic on here and i’m really glad it could be fierrochase, the mothership of all lgbt ships.
> 
> i appreciate all comments and kudos and i hope u guys like it, however i do appreciate constructive criticism as well just be polite.

“I can’t believe we’re going to a hipster coffee shop right now, this is not how I saw my evening going” Magnus whined to Blitzen.

“Hey can you blame us, it’s not our faults Halfborn and Mallory live in the middle of nowhere!” Blitzen retorted at his best friend.

“We reside in a perfectly reasonable part of the city, isn’t that right, my love?” Halfborn said, turning to his girlfriend who currently seemed engrossed in her phone.

Mallory looked up at her boyfriend with a blend of adoration and annoyance. 

“I hate our apartment and you know this, what would compel you to seek validation in me?” She said and promptly went back to her phone. 

“But you love me so that cancels out your hatred for the apartment doesn’t it?” Halfborn taunts with a smile.

“Maybe,” says Mallory in a small voice, refusing to look up.

Blitzen cooed at them and grabbed onto Hearthstone’s left arm.

“You’re not the only two that can act all gross and romantic in front of the rest of us!” he called out to them, intertwining his and Hearthstone’s hands, “Isn’t that right, babe?”

Hearthstone nodded his approval as Magnus groaned.

“Some of us here are single,” He complained, walking between the two couples.

“Not ‘some’ just ‘one’ and its you,” Blitzen said, “And come on, you’re the one who hasn’t liked or dated anyone in ages, high school you was a player, in comparison to current you and that’s considering you dated a sum total of one guy and it lasted a week.”

Blitzen likes to say these are the years for falling in love, signed Hearthstone.

“Yeah, I know, Blitzen already told me,” sighed Magnus, “Also how can you guys forget TJ like that? Last I remember our buddy hasn’t had a boyfriend in forever.”

“The single life is underrated and I’ve embraced it, maybe you should consider embracing it too, Magnus,” said TJ, sweetly.

“I don’t know if that was genuine or a thinly veiled insult and at this point I’m too afraid to ask,” Magnus says, eyes widened.

“Insult,” chimes in Mallory

“Definitely, insult,” Halfborn adds on 

Blitzen wore a smug smile on his face the rest of the way to the coffee shop.

xx

Alex Fierro may just be having the worst first day of work anyone could have.

First, her half sister, Sam, dropped her off at the wrong coffee place which was miles away from her actual workplace so she ended up having to take a cab and spending the already meagre change she had in her pockets.

I’ll earn it back by being nice and getting tips today, she thought to herself.

Second, her only friend whom she knew from her new workplace had decided that today would be the perfect day to call in “sick” (yeah right!) and leave Alex alone with all these people whom she didn’t know, and all any of them wanted to do was stare at her in bewilderment and ask her if she was a boy or a girl or neither.

At this point she was tempted to just tell them to mind their own business instead of giving them her long winded explanation on genderfluidity only to be met with confused looks and more fairly uncomfortable questions.

You have to work with these people, you can’t afford to blow up at them or rub them the wrong way, it’ll just be worse for you, Alex thought to herself, letting out a sigh, It’s going to be a long long day today isn’t it?

Third, the complete idiot in front of her right now, who was the only one standing between her and closing up shop because he didn’t know any of the drinks on the menu and couldn’t decide which to order, and also wouldn’t stop sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

Enough was enough, she could only tolerate so much in a day. It was almost the end of the day and the coffee shop was already almost empty, besides her and dumbass here.

This was her chance.

“Okay I don’t know if you know how obvious you are but I can fucking see you staring at me as if I’m an exotic animal at the zoo! It’s twenty fucking eighteen stop acting like trans people are an alien species, asshole!” Alex snapped at him, finally letting out what she’d been holding in all day

The boy’s eyes widened and instantly filled with remorse, he rushed to correct his mistake, “I’m sorry! I’m really really sorry! I never intended to make you uncomfortable and give you the wrong impression, I was nervous and kept looking to you to see when the time was right, because the thing is, I came here to ask you for your number….” He trailed off and looked down, his cheeks red and face flustered.

Of all the reactions Alex expected this was not one of them. She expected him to storm out in a huff, or ask to speak with her manager, or just cuss her out right then and there but this? No way, she was dumbfounded in this situation what could she even say here?

Even though she didn’t want him to, this boy had somehow made her red in the face too, she could tell. She could guess that she wasn’t as red as him though, his face was the colour of a clown’s nose.

She took him in then, he was shorter than her by maybe an inch and had blonde hair up to his shoulders. 

He’s cute, she thought to herself and immediately shook it out of her head.

“You know if you wanted my number so badly you could’ve just, i don’t know, asked? I don’t bite,” said Alex, “my dog does, though, I wouldn’t recommend getting his number.”

The blonde boy laughed at that, she couldn’t help but notice he had a cute laugh.

The boy had clearly eased up a bit, his shoulders less tense now and he wasn’t studying his shoes anymore, which were really ugly shoes in Alex’s opinion.

“I’m Magnus, by the way. Magnus Chase,” He says finally, awkwardly sticking out his hand towards her.

She elects to ignore the formal handshake and instead look at his outstretched hand in disdain.

Looking back up at him she decides to ask him more about himself, “Alex Fierro at your service, you here alone or did you bring friends? Family?”

Magnus awkwardly drops the hand and replies, “Yeah, my friends and I decided to meet up at one of our apartments and they live in the middle of nowhere so here we are,” he gestures towards their surroundings.

Alex snorts, “Yeah this place kind of sucks, it’s my first day here, my sister had to drive me all the way here because nobody else would hire me, and the jobs I did get I’d lose in seconds because of my temper.”

Magnus starts to say something when Alex abruptly turns around, and looks up at the panda wall clock hanging ahead.

“Its almost closing time, wait here,” she says, walking briskly towards the counter for a pen and scrap paper from one of the abandoned bills. Scrawling out her number, she turns around to see Magnus still at her trail in a daze.

She hands the paper to him, snapping him out of his daze.

“You’re actually giving me your number?” he asks, looking between her and the slip of paper in surprise.

Alex laughs, “ You don’t seem like a bad guy, Magnus, maybe a bit weird but…. nice,” glancing up at the clock again she turns back to him, “Now go get out of here before I lock you in here.”

Magnus is blushing hard, walking towards the exit.

Never taking his eyes off her, he shouts to her once he’s at the door, “You’re too cool for me, Fierro!”

“You think I don’t know?” she retorts with a smile.

Instead of leaving, Magnus suddenly stops at the door on realising something.

“I forgot my friends.”

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap on chapter one! i’m already working on chapter two if you guys are interested.
> 
> reach me and talk to me on  
> twitter: ilvermournings  
> instagram: wlwallura  
> tumblr: babe-of-marmora


End file.
